


Princezna a žabák-Klance

by Torinka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Czech, M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torinka/pseuds/Torinka
Summary: Myslím že tohle je asi první česká fanfikce na Klance a doufám že se vám to bude líbit:3Je to jako pohádka Princezna a žabák od disneyho ale s Voltronem.Úplně hlavní postavy jsou Lance a Keith.Toto je zatím první kapitola, ale budou určitě další:3A kdyby to hodně dlouho nevycházelo prosím napište.A jestli tam je spoustu chyb velmi se omlouvám.A doufám že si to užijete.





	Princezna a žabák-Klance

Princezna a žabák  
Klance  
"Princezna zvedla zelenou žábu a dala jí polibek, protože si myslela že když mu dá polibek tak z ní vyroste krásný princ".Keith vyplázl jazyk a zaksichtil se.A pidge se rozzářila.  
"A pak byla svatba a byli štastni až na věky, konec".  
"Já bych nikdy žádnou žábu nepolíbil co kdyby to byla ropucha pak bych měl bradavice a to je hnus ble"!Pidge se k němu přisedla o kousek blíž ke Keithovi.  
"Nebud takový Emo Keithe, a co by se stalo kdyby si ted jednu žábu políbil no"?Pozvedla ruku Pidge a zeptala se Keitha.  
"Promin ale tebe nechci líbat".Pidge se naštvala a začala mu rvát vlasy a udělala mu z toho mullet a potom mu z toho udělala emo.  
"Já ti ukážu kdo je tady žába ty mullete a emo v jednom, víš víš co jseš"?!  
"No nic horšího než ty jako žába to být nemůže".Pidge se s nim začala zase prát.  
"Jseš Keefomulletoemo"!  
"A přestan mi říkat že jsem žába"!  
"Tak nebud zelená a přestan kunkat když se směješ"!  
Pidge ho udeřila do břicha a vstala z něj.  
A pak se stala jedna nejduležitější věc, Pidge si dala ruku pod loket a skočila na něj.  
A Keith si myslel že v tu chvíli zemře.  
Matka Keitha se tomu hrozně smála.  
A pak přišel Pidgin otec.  
"Vidím že se tu děti bavěj co Jae"?  
"Ano to vskutku Pidge mu to pořádně nandavá".Uchechtla se Keithova Matka.  
"Je ahoj tati koukej jak mu to nandavám".  
"No jo to mu to pěkně nandaváš, ale už z něj slez at nám tu nezemře".  
"A tohle jsou opravdu hezké šaty Jae".  
"Ale prosím vás".  
"Tak když jste nejlepší švadlena v celém new orleans".Otec Pidge se zasmál.  
"Já chci ještě modrý přesně jako v tý knížce prosím paní Kogane".  
"Dobře ušiju ti je Pidge pro tebe ušiju cokoliv".  
Pidge se rozběhla a objala matku Keitha.  
"Keithe my bychom měli taky jít tvůj táta už taky bude určitě doma".Chytla Keitha za ruku a rozloučily se.A když odcházeli slyšeli křupnutí Pidginího otce.  
"Velmi dobře zápasíš Pidge".A málem vypustil duši.Keith se začal smát.  
"Keithe ahoj".Otec ho pevně objal a pak Keith šel do kuchyně.  
"Dnes vám uvařím jídlo já".Keith si nandal modrou zástěru a vyndal si hrnec a začal vařit Ragů.  
"Už to můžeš ochutnat".  
"Dobře ták já to tedy ochutnáám".A zasmál se protože Keith mu sebral lžičku a ještě to dochutil pak to ochutnal a dal mu to.  
"MMmm".Tvářil se Otec.  
"Co je"?Keith se zeptal.  
"Je to to nejlepší ragů co jsem kdy měl".A začal lochtat Keitha.  
"O tohle se musíme podělit".Vyběhl z kuchyně a šel ven.  
"Hele všichni pojdte ochutnat Ragů".Keith to řekl tak strašidelně, ale i tak všichni přišli.  
"Keithe veseleji nechce me je přece zabít".Řekl Otec Keithovi.  
Pak když se všichni najedli šli do Keithova pokoje.  
"Až budeme mít hodně peněz tak nám koupím restauraci a všichni ochutnají moje jídlo".Keith mu do toho skočil.  
"Naše jídlo".A Otec mu tam napsal Keith's".A Keith se přitulil.A pak uviděl modrou hvězdu a lezl k oknu.  
"Co pak tam máš"?Zeptala se Keithova matka.  
"V Pidginý pohádce je že když se ukáže Lance tak se splní přání".  
"Lance"?Se tvářil otec.  
"Ano Lance sám sem tu hvězdu pojmenoval".Vytahoval se Keith a zářil.  
"No jo ty Lanci hlavně už jdi spát at jseš čilí na ráno".Dala Keithovi pusu Jae a s otcem odešla pryč.  
Keith se podíval ještě jednou na Lance a štastně zavřel oči, a když je otevřel tak před svým oknem viděl žábu a zařval jak holka a běžel pryč.  
O několik let později  
Keith se vrátil z práce unavený a dal si peníze do kelímku a zavřel skřínku.  
"No moc toho neni ale i tak je to něco".  
"Neboj tati to zvládnu".A lehnul si na postel, ale hned mu začal zvonit budík.  
Keith vstal a vzal si rychle ze skříně červenomodrou bundu a vyrazil do práce.  
Hned jak vyšel z domu nasedl do tramvaje a jel až do práce.Keith si četl noviny a když tramvaj zastavila hodil je na nějakýho chlápka, a ten se naštval a chtěl jít za Keithem ale tramvaj se zavřela a jela dál.Keith si pak poklusával vesele do práce.A mezitím přijela lod s princem jménem Lance.Lance si sundal královské oblečení a podtím měl olivovou bundu s bílomodrým tričkem.A začal hrát na kytaru.A jeho služebník Lottor chytil všechny oblečení co Lance zahodil.Lance svým ůsměvem okouzlil všechny ženi v jeho blízkosti i neblízkosti.Ale pak uviděl pouliční kapelu a přidal se k nim.Lottor zanim spěchal se všema zavazadlama a oblečením.Ale Lance pořád hrál s kapelou.  
"Princi zastavte"!Ale Lance neslyšel a hrál dál.Pak se Keith před restaurací zastavil a vběhl do ní a kuchař mu všechno dal na táci a Keith to roznesl.Pak šel udělat Keith jeho speciální koblihy.A pak je roznesl a šel uklidit ven nádobí, a v tu chvíli potkal Lance ale Keith se zatvářil a radši rychle zmizel dovnitř restaurace, a Lance pokračoval ve hraní.Pak se Keithovi přátelé zeptali jestli příde na maškarní ples.  
"Hej Keithe půjdeš na Maškarní ples bude tam zábava"?Keith zavrtěl hlavou.  
"Ani ne nic mě tam neláká a hlavně musím pracovat kvůli restauraci víte"?Kamarádi zesmutněli.  
"Já vám to říkal že nepůjde".A Keith hned jak od nich odešel taky zesmutněl.  
Pak na něj něco začal říkat kuchař.  
"Už zase ta restaurace"?Vysmíval se kuchař Keithovi.  
"Pálí se ti omeleta".Kuchař ihned omeletu nandal na talíř a dal to Keithovi na tác a taky ostatní věci.A pak přišel otec Pidge, a Keith mušel dát jeho koblihy.  
"A dobrý den pane Matte gratuluji ke zvolení krále maškarního plesu".  
"A děkuji Keithe".Usmál se Matt na Keitha.A pak z ničeho nic přiběhla Pidge a začala pokřikovat po celý restauraci.  
"Keithe nevíš co se stalo".Pidge si přisedla k Mattovi a začal vyprávět.A Keith se smál a přinesl další porci jeho koblih.  
"Princ Lance přijel až ze španělska až sem do New Orleans eee"!!Pidge kousla do koblihy a pak zase začala povídat.  
"A ty nevíš že ho Tatka pozval na Maškarní bál a bude u nás bydlet jako osobní host"!!Pidge zase začala šílet.  
"Chci objednat 600 tvých speciálních koblich na náš Maškarní bál".Pidge vyndala Mattovy z peněženky 500 dollarů a dala je Keithovi.  
"Bude to stačit"?Zeptala se Pidge Keitha a zase začala pištět.Keithovi se rozzářily oči.  
"Ano to bude bohatě stačit děkuju ti Pidge".A pak ho začala zezadu rozcuchávat pidge a začala se smát.  
"Od žáby bych tohle nikdy nečekal".Pidge se zase přepla do vražednýho modu a dala si ruku pod loket a skočila na něj.  
"No tak Pidge tady ne"..Řekl Keith než vypustil duši.  
"Počkat ty jsi říkala že se ten princ jmenuje Lance vid?"Pidge na něm seděla, a pak odpověděla.  
"Ano jmenuje".Pak to Keithovy doklaplo a vykřikl.  
"On ukradl jméno mé hvězdy"!Začal se vstekat.  
"Kdo si myslí že je že si takhle ukradne jméno někomu kdo ho měl dřív než on to je nehorázná drzost to na tu slavnost musím jít a musím si to s ním vyřešit"!Pidge se začala zase smát.  
"Ale hlavně mu neubliž ano"?A uchechtla se.  
"To nemůžu slíbit".Pidge se z něj zvedla.  
"No a já se jdu připravit na maškarní, no uvidíme se na bále tak zatím Keithe".Zamávala mu Pidge a popadla Matta a odjeli domů.Pak neznámý chlápek položil noviny a zašklebil se.Lance si zatím uličkama prospěvoval a u toho hrál na svojí oblíbenou kytaru.Pak narazil spolu s Lottorem na voodu šarlatána.  
"A kdopak to tu je princ a dlouhovlásek".Lottor chtěl Lance odtáhnout ale Lance nechtěl odejít protože byl udivěn z toho že věděl kdo to je.Pak se voodu šarlatán představil a jeho stín se začal smát.  
"Jmenuji se Rollo, potěšení je na mé straně sire princi Lanceloti".  
"Ou on ví i jak se jmenuju mým celým jméném ten je ale hustej, co Lottore"?  
"Lottore"?Lance se divil proč se ho Lottor tolik bál.  
"Sire radši bysme měli odejít nebo nás ještě nějak začaruje".  
"Hele dlouháne nepodcenuj mě"!Lottor se zamračil a snažil odsud vzít i Lance jenže Lance se zapovídal otázkami na Rolla.  
"A víte co jsem dnes ráno jedl"?  
"A víte taky vodkud jsem odjel"?  
"Ano vím vše a když půjdete se mnou tak vám řeknu i vaši budoucnost".  
"No tak Lottore pojd bude legrace".  
"No já nevím princi Lanci měli bychom radši odejít".Ale Lance byl už s Rollem pryč a Lotor spěchal za nimi.  
"No pojdte tohle je jen poutoví trik".A všude se začali rojit voodu panenky a stíny a fialová, zelená, černá barva a povídající loutky.  
"Mám karty, berte 3".Lance si vybral i Lottor si vybral.  
"Rodiče asi moc neplatí co"?  
"No moc ne".  
"Ale ty se chceš oženit za bohatou nevěstu že, ale svazek je navěky ale ty si chceš svobodně skákat v rybníce jako žabka co"?Lance se pousmál a pokrčil rameny.  
"A ty dlouhovlásku jsi byl celý život komandovaný matkou sestrou i mladším bratrem a i ted, ale může se to rychle změnit, tak co chcete hříšníku ruku podat"?  
"Jste v tom s námi, jste v tom snámi".Začali spývat oživlé mluvící loutky.  
"Transformace běží, transformace běží, snad vaše díky mám, a ted vítej je"!A Lancovi se něco dělo.A Lottor si kousal nechty.Keith byl u starého cukrovaru a zrovna probíral s prodavači koupi cukrovaru.  
"Takže tenhle cukrovar beru".Řekl Keith.  
"Ano smlouvu podepíšeme na maškarním bále".  
Keith si stoupl hrdě před cukrovar a představoval si co by tam udělal za nápis, a v tu chvíli tam přišla jeho matka.  
"Ahoj Keithe gratuluji ti a tady máš dar".Usmála se Matka na Keitha a předala mu otcův hrnec.  
"Děkuji ti Matko".Matka do něj vrazila loktem.  
"No tak otevři už ty dveře".Keith otevřel dveře cukrovaru.  
"No co na to říkáš matko není to nádhera"?Keith se rozzářil radostí a běhal kolem.  
"Ano úplná nádhera".Řekla sklesle matka Keithovi.Ale Keith začal pokračovat v představách.  
"Tady bude lustr, a tady bude gurmánská kuchyně, a tady budou stoly".A Keith upravil stůl a dal tam vázu kterou našel na zemi.A když chtěl jít vymíst pavučinu smetákem tak vylezl na schody a vymetl je, ale když chtěl jít dolů omylem drnknul svým bokem do nějakého harampádí a ono to spadlo.Keith to nečekal a proto se lekl a vypískl.  
"No tak Keithe ted když už je to tvoje tak se nemusíš tak dřít ted si užij".Keith ale nechtěl pak zase začal vymétat pavučiny a zametat podlahu.Matka už na to byla zvyklá od jeho otce a tak mu šla pomoci.A do vázy dala kytku ze svého klobouku a pak odešli pryč z cukrovaru.A Keith i jeho matka byli rádi že cukrovar konečně mají.  
"Stello ne, nemůžeš to a ty oči na mě nezabíraj".Keith se nemohl nadále dívat na stellyni psí oči a jednu jí nakonec dal.  
"Ale víc už ne".Stella pak spokojeně odešla pryč od stolu s Keithovami koblihami.  
"Ahoj Keithe tak jak se ti daří"?Keith se na Pidge podíval a musel se začervenat.  
"Sluší ti to Pidge a to hodně".Pidge se k němu přiblížila a tukla mu do čela.  
"Neni ti něco Keithe nejseš nemocnej"?Keith se zasmál.  
"Jak si nemohla na mě došáhnout".A začal se smát.Pidge se tentokrát dokázala ovládnout aby Keitha nezabila a nezničila si šaty na veřejnosti, jako vždy třeba: v restauraci, v parku, na záchodě, ve škole , v krámě a všude kde jsou spolu.  
"Keithe nevíš kdy ten Lance příde"?Keith jenom pokrčel rameny, a pak Pidge šla po schodech na horu aby pak z toho mohla sejít až Lance příde.  
"Ach jo musím si přát aby přišel třeba to bude fešák".Pidge si hodně přála aby přišel.  
"Pidge nemůžeš po hvězdě chtít aby ti splnila přání".Ale Pidge neposlouchala a když skončila s přáním tak se tam Lance objevil.Keith se podíval na oblohu, a nevěřil svým očím.Pidge na něj ukázala palec nahoru že to bude snad dobrý.  
"Přej mi štěstí".Usmála se a šla pomalu po schodech dolů ale pak zrychlila.Keith sešel dolů za svýma koblihama aby je stella nesnědla.Keith je pozoroval a docela se mu Lance vzhledově líbil ale neznal ho osobně ale i tak se mu líbil.Pak se Keith začal pohupovat do rytmu melodie.Pak Pidge ukázala na Lance a smála se u toho.A Keith pokrčil ramena a znova se pohupoval.Pak se otočil a tam byli prodejci se smlouvou převlečeni jako kůn.Keith se jich tak leknul že málem zase vypískl.  
"A to jste vy už jsem se lekl že je tu nějaký děsivý kůn co mi chce sníst mozek".Keith začala mluvit o té smlouvě.

"No obáváme se že vám ho nemůžeme prodat, protože přišel jiný pán a ten nabídl větší částku, a pokud do středy neseženete víc peněz tak bohužel nedá se nic dělat je mi to líto, ale koblihy pečete opravdu dobré.


End file.
